


Pie

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean had a simple request during dinner, Castiel provided.





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank Rev for looking over this! Thank you so much.

The bunker had gone silent. 

 

A victory under their belt with Michael gone and Sam had decided to take most of the people out to the nearest bar to celebrate. 

 

He was alone, or at least partially alone. Castiel had decided to stay back with Dean and the two of them had a much overdue date.

 

Dean cooked a few meals that he had heard Castiel gush over (Pasta Primavera, fried chicken and French fries and Clam Chowder), Castiel prepared the tables and candles and drinks (wine had become a favorite taste of Castiel’s since he became human) and he would taste every so often, enjoying the aroma, the taste of the alcohol. 

 

By eight that night, the two of them had sat down at the table. Dean sat across from Castiel and held his hand in his own. 

 

Mushy, he knows but hey, he was gonna do this right. 

 

“It tastes amazing Dean, Thank you.” Castiel finished the last of the three course meal that Dean had plotted out, even going as far as to bake a dessert that he was sure his boyfriend had never had and Dean wanted that to be the best damn thing that Castiel had ever tasted. 

 

And plus, it had been awhile since the both of them actually had time to do anything personal and well, Dean had a request to go along with his dessert. 

 

“If you liked that, just you wait until dessert. And I uh, I have a request before you start that one.” 

 

Castiel placed his fork gently onto the table and made sure that Dean had his full, undivided attention. 

 

“Anything, Dean. What is it?” 

 

Dean turned a deep shade of red. He wasn't sure how to go about this, or even how to ask something like this. He would just have to man up and go for it. 

 

“I want to sit on your cock while you eat. It's called cockwarming and it's a favorite thing of mine to do. I mean I've only done it with a dildo but how different can it be? I mean it has to be the same right? Nothing different? Just me sitting on your cock while you eat. It should all be fine. Right? And I realize now that I'm rambling.” Dean dropped his head. 

 

He was embarrassed. 

 

Castiel would hate him. Who the fuck requested to have their cock sat on while they ate? A weirdo. that's who and he he was a definite weirdo. 

 

Oh goodness what if Castiel decided that he didn't want to be with him anymore? 

 

Dean began shaking a little bit. He was nervous, nervous now and oh goodness it wasn't going right. He was going to ruin everything. 

 

Castiel placed a gentle hand over Dean's, a sign to tell him to calm down. 

 

Dean looked up at Castiel, love filled his eyes. 

 

“Don't worry about that Dean. You're fine. And yes, I would very much like that Dean. Just---” 

 

Castiel drew his hand back and leaned in his chair. He pulled his zipper down, rubbing at his cock. “You gotta make me hard Dean. Unless you're gonna sit on a flaccid cock?” 

 

Dean swallowed hard. His eyes dropped to the hand on Castiel's dick and licked his dry lips. 

 

“Maybe you can jerk off for me? I don't want to come and I'm sure that if I do anything to you right now I won't be able to contain myself.” Dean bit his bottom lip, eyeing Castiel with lust in his eyes and a steadfast harding cock. 

 

Dean resisted the urge to touch himself. He did want, a primal need deep with him in and oh boy did he want to touch every inch of his body. 

 

Castiel laughed. More so at the comment than at Dean himself. “Fine.” 

 

A few slow strokes and an intense gaze with Dean, Castiel was fully erect. 

 

Dean got up quickly and rushed to the fridge where the Mixed Berry pie sat. It was his first pie made, and he was damn proud of himself. 

 

Dean cut a slice for Castiel and for himself. He walked cautiously back towards the table, sat it down and dropped his pants. 

 

Castiel reached for his hips and pulled Dean close to him. 

 

“Want prep?” 

 

Dean shook his head. “No. I uh, prepped myself earlier. I'm good to go.” 

 

Castiel nodded. “Such a good boy. Come on, sit on Daddy's lap.” 

 

Dean doesn't hesitate. He mentally prepared himself, taking in a deep breath before he lowered himself down on Castiel's dick. 

 

He tried not to make a noise, knowing that if he did then it would be over long before Castiel even dug into his pie. 

 

“How does this feel?” Castiel asked. He reached around Dean and grabbed a fork, Dean pulled the plate close to him and Castiel. 

 

“Eat. Enjoy it and I'll be right here. Keeping this warm.” Dean shook his ass a little bit, feeling Castiel's cock twitch Inside of him. 

 

As Castiel ate, Dean tilted his head back against his boyfriend's chest, enjoying a twitch, a pulse every now and then inside of him. He tried his best not to come, to not touch his dick while he did this. 

 

Coming would come later…  

 

Much later. 

 

Right now he wanted to enjoy just sitting here like a good boy. 

 

“Oh goodness Dean. This taste so amazing you did exceptionally well in making this.” 

 

“Th---” Dean took a sharp intake of breath, his mind gone at the sensation inside of him. “Thanks. I tried my best.” 

 

“You did so good.” 

 

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to Dean's neck. “You're… you deserve to get fucked tonight Dean.” 

 

Dean quickly shook his head. “No! No please I just want to sit here. Can we sit here for a little bit and you fuck me tomorrow? Please?” 

 

Castiel nodded. “Whatever you want. How about I feed you your slice of pie and you can eat as slow as you want, that way you can take all the time that you need and I can make you happy.” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah I would love that.” 

 


End file.
